BMX
The BMX is a bicycle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The BMX, as implied, is a BMX bike sporting a compact frame, wheels, and a sturdy handlebar. 3D Universe While the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition consists only of the bare essentials, the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition comes with padding on portions of the frame. The GTA Vice City Stories rendition also features a female variation of the BMX, which features a step-through frame (as opposed to a diamond frame), a pink frame color and a front mounted basket. The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories rendition features larger wheels and higher handlebars, appearing larger than the San Andreas rendition. The BMX in GTA San Andreas features a bell, whilst the BMX in Vice City Stories does not. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the BMX has almost the same design from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas but looks even smaller. Despite the bicycle's description stating it has pegs, the in-game model does not feature pegs, as well as lacking a bell, unlike the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas rendition. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe One of the BMX's major advantages is its maneuverability. In addition to its compact size, the BMX also allows the player to execute super high bunny-hops along with the standard fare of wheelies and stoppies. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, players can only execute a low bunny hop using the BMX. The BMX's top speed, however, is wedged between that of the Bike and the Mountain Bike, and is not considerably fast as a result. The BMX is also unintended for off-road use, as the player is prone to dismounts from the bike and the resulting injuries; neither is it suited for getaways when pursued by cops. The BMX in GTA San Andreas and Vice City Stories is indestructible, though will burst into flames if it rests upside down, and the BMX in Vice City Stories can be damaged by the Flamethrower. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V the BMX is not as fast as the Race Bikes and the Scorcher but is faster than the Cruiser, which is the slowest bike in the game. The BMX is quite small and light, making it easier to perform stunts such as bunny hops and wheelies. The bike is quite maneuverable, owing to its light weight and short wheelbase. In GTA V, BMXs are no longer indestructible, and the wheels can break off if the player collides with another object at high speed. GTA V Overview Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The BMX is the first vehicle the player uses in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. During the mission Sweet & Kendl, four BMX bikes are used as "getaway vehicles" by CJ, Sweet, Ryder and Big Smoke to go back to Grove Street after the Ballas destroyed Smokes's car. *One of the couriers rides a BMX in "Supply Lines...". *The player can participate in a side mission called the BMX Challenge, where Carl must pass through a number of red coronas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Victor can use a BMX bike in the mission Kill Phil: Part 2 while he is inside the Hyman Memorial Stadium. This the best way to travel through the Stadium as there is a limited amount of time. *There is a mission called Mashin' Up The Mall, where Vic must pass through various coronas inside the North Point Mall. Image Gallery BMX-GTASA-front.jpg|A BMX in GTA San Andreas. BMX-GTASA-ride-front.jpg|Carl Johnson riding a BMX in GTA San Andreas. BMX-GTASA-Artwork.jpg|Concept art of a character and BMX for GTA San Andreas. BMX-GTAVCS-front.jpg|A BMX in GTA Vice City Stories. BMX-GTAVCS-ride-front.jpg|When ridden, the GTA Vice City Stories BMX appears to feature larger proportions than that of San Andreas. BMX-GTAVCS-pink-front.jpg|The "pink" variant of the BMX in GTA Vice City Stories. BMX-GTAV-Trailer.jpg|A BMX in the Grand Theft Auto V trailer. BMX-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The BMX on Rockstar Social Club. BMX-GTAV-Image.png|A random pedestrian riding a BMX. Locations In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V, BMXs are commonly riden by pedestrians. However, in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the BMX can only be found in certain points of the city. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Parked next to Roboi's Food Mart in Commerce, Los Santos. (Starts the courier side mission) *Usually parked on the front lawn of the house across from the Johnson House. It may not always spawn though. *Parked in the skate park in Glen Park right next to the skate ramp. (Starts the BMX Challenge when entered) *Parked in the alley behind Ammu-Nation in Palomino Creek. *Parked in a small alleyway between some houses in East Los Santos. *Parked on the pier in Verona Beach. *Parked next to the trailer in the Angel Pine Junkyard. (Not in PC version) *Spawns regularly around Ganton. *Spawns regularly around East Los Santos. *Spawns regularly around Foster Valley. *Spawns by the Police Station in Los Santos. (Only if the game progress is 100%) *Parked behind the garage of the house in Palisades, San Fierro. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Inside the Vice Point Mall (It automatically activates the mission Mashin' Up The Mall when the player gets on it and it cannot be removed from the mall). *Besides Stonewall J's in Little Havana. *The dirt-track in Downtown, activates the BMX Time Trials. *The pink step-through frame variant can be found west of the Mendez Mansion. *Parked between some decrepit house in Little Haiti *Parked in the apartments behind Malibu Club in Vice Point. *Inside Hyman Memorial Stadium during the mission Kill Phil: Part 2 only. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought for $500 from Pedal and Metal Cycles. *Can be found around the streets and alleyways in Chamberlain Hills with The Families members riding them. They will attack the player if their bike is hijacked. *Can be found around Grove Street in Davis, usually ridden by the Ballas. *Can be found at Vespucci Beach in a Skate Park. *Spawns beside 'BIG' Juice Strand on Arthur's Pass Trails, Vinewood Hills, Los Santos County. *Can spawn at the half pipe at BJ Smith Recreational Center. *Spawns at the half pipe at Broker Park, in East Vinewood. *Often seen being ridden by some cyclists at the Redwood Lights Track during evening hours. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $800 from Pedal and Metal Cycles. Trivia *In the Game Informer Demo of Grand Theft Auto V, Michael is seen riding a BMX. Navigation }} de:BMX es:BMX fr:BMX pl:BMX pt:BMX Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bicycles Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Cycles Vehicle Class